


His Ian (#200 Around)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [47]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don knows his Ian is around here somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Ian (#200 Around)

Don looked around. He knew somewhere Ian was out of sight getting a bead on the hostage taker.

"Ian's got a clear shot." David passed along.

Don nodded and signaled everyone to hold. Hold like Ian had held naked at Charlie's feet just last week. Don's jaw still ached from Charlie's blow.

Ian had later strolled cocksure around the office; called Charlie's math voodoo. Don wondered if he got punished for that.

Don pulled his head together. It didn't matter. Some form of Ian was still the third best shot and had a bead on their suspect. That's what mattered.


End file.
